We can always keep fighting
by suzieS
Summary: Raina Dubois is the new kid in Beacon Hills and brings with her a sweep of danger and secrets. How will the Beacon Hills gang react to her and how will she fit into their lives? Will she be friend or foe? She just wants to start of fresh, but is that really possible in Beacon Hills of all places? Starts off at the beginning of season 3a. OC/Stiles
1. First enconters

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its amazing characters. Tragically.**

**Sooo this is my first go at writing a fic, so don't be too harsh. This story starts at the beginning of season 3a with my own OC Raina Dubois, who I will be paring will Stiles, because I love him and everybody deserves some love right? I have a seriously awesome plot planned for this story if I do say so myself, so I hope you guys enjoy! It strays slightly from the plot on the show, but I'm sure you guys will be pleased. It might start off slow but there is a lot of drama and action ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

Raina Dubois really wasn't like everyone else. Not that she really wanted be. She thought normal was boring, all too ordinary, simple. Of course there were times in her life were she just wished she could be like everyone else, her biggest worry being some inconsequential test coming up the following week. But usually her biggest worries mostly included literally running for her life from impending, life-threatening danger. Yeah sometimes it was her fault that she got into those situations. Watcha gonna do, she was an adventurous spirit. Oh and not to mention a witch. That probably why her life was a one big, dangerous roller coaster ride. But right now she was faced with a much more mundane problem. Her father had decided to up and move for reasons that were quite beyond her. He was warlock, as well. She was in fact very content at her old home in Boulder Colorado, but her father had a tendency to abruptly move. Of course the move might have had something to do with her mother's sudden death. Raina didn't talk about her. She couldn't really cause it just hurt her too much. Her mother had been a witch like her. She had dueled with a powerful, vengeful, evil witch who had tragically defeated her. And she had been killed. Raina didn't like to think about. She didn't like the fact that she could have helped her, saved her even. But no, she had been at home fussing over calculus homework.

So, her dad had moved her to into the small town of Beacon Hills in California. She really no idea about why it was this town or this state for that matter, but she didn't ask questions. Her mother death was still fresh in their minds and he was still raw with pain and guilt. Raina loved her father very much and trusted him enough not to question the move to much. She would miss her friends for sure, but maybe a fresh start was just what they both needed.

That was exactly what ran through Raina's mind when she stepped into Beacon Hills high school for the very first time. The white, plaster covered walls minded her painfully of her old school but Raina pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She was vaguely aware about the students who stole questioning glances at her and who whispered hushed theories about the new girl into their friends ears. She didn't really mind or care. She gone through this before, multiple time actually. The gossip about the new girl would die down soon. She was sure.

Raina treaded her way through the school, attempting to locate the principals' office. But to no avail, the new school seemed like a complete maze to her. Raina was usually quite confident about herself but the stares of the faceless mass were annoying her and she felt frustrated. And forlorn.

"Hey, you look lost. Care for some assistance?"

Raina whipped around in the space of time of a millisecond. She was confronted by a lanky boy clad in plaid. He looked around her age, seventeen, with chocolate brown hair and beautifully deep hazel eyes to match. His pale complexion was topped up by high cheekbones, his cheeks littered with tiny moles. Adorable, she thought.

"Uh, um yeah. I mean yes I'm lost and need of immediate assistance. Do you happen to know where the principals' office is? Cause this place is like a frieken maze."

The mystery boy let out a breathy laugh and replied. "Yeah I know what you mean, but you'll get used to it. I mean I only got lost maybe like ten times. You'll be fine."

Now it was Raina's time to laugh. This boy was being incredibly sweet to her, she though absently. "Ok, so no worries then." She replied.

"Ok let's see, so the principles office is...actually why don't I just show you. This place is already a massive maze and explaining it to you would just end up giving me a massive headache."

"Well alright I ain't gonna argue with that. Even with your direction I'd probably just end up getting lost anyway. Oh and thanks for helping me." Raina said as they began to walk.

"Oh no problem. I was going that direction anyway. And you just looked so desperately lost." He replied with an adorably lopsided grin, which made something flutter in Raina's stomach. She unsuccessfully attempted to push the feeling down.

"Oh great impression I'm giving of myself on my first day at a new school. The desperate new girl."

"Oh no no you just looked so adorably lost I couldn't help but offer my gracious assistance." The butterflies were wild and free in Raina's stomach and she wasn't really even trying to suppress them anymore. Even the boy looked a little flustered at what had just escaped from his mouth. He gave Raina a shy, embarrassed smile which Raina returned before he went to continue.

"I mean, my name is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." Ah, he has name, Raina thought in the back of her mind.

"I'm Raina, Raina Dubois. Pleasure to meet you Stiles Stilinski." Raina said with a mock bow.

"Likewise Raina Dubois." He said grin forming on his lips as he mock bowed back to her. "That's french, right?"

"Ah qui, mon amis." Raina replied with a quirk of lips.

"She knows french. Nice. Oh here we are." Stiles said pointing at the ajar door of the principals office. They were already here, Raina realized slightly disappointed. He would leave soon.

Just as Raina was about to answer to Stiles, the agitated voice of the principal rang out into the hall.

"And what ever happened to the library, I want it cleared out. And what the hell is this?" exclaimed the principal as he lifted a long, silver, polished sword from inside the desk. Raina gaped at the principal and turned to stare at Stiles questioningly. Aside from being confused he looked slightly horrified.

"What do you think that all about?" Raina asked trying to break the silence.

"Um, uh your last uh principle was kinda well loony, I guess. He was fired." Stiles blabbered hastily still staring at the principals' office.

"Oh uh strange school. Well I guess I have to go in their now." Raina said timidly, not quite wanting Stiles to leave.

"Right yeah, uh huh, well I guess I'll see around." He said absentmindedly.

"Right right okay um yeah um see you around." Raina cursed herself cause she didn't want to seem so unconfident. "Later Stilinski."

"Later Dubois, try not to get too lost." He said, winking at her. Her stomach fluttered involuntarily and a smile slipped on her lips.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Raina said backing into the principals office. "Bye then."

"Bye" Then he was gone in a flash of plaid and flutter of flailing hands.

Despite being clearly agitated, the principal assisted Raina and welcomed her to the school. He asked her some unnecessary questions for protocol and gave her her schedule and sent her on her way. Raina had to resort to asking for direction to her next class but she did finally reach her destination. She had chemistry and found that the teacher, Mr. Harris, was downright unpleasant. He seemed to actually hate all the students. Funny that he decided to become a teacher, Raina thought. He seemed to hate her before she had even stepped into the class, because he didn't introduce her to the class at all, then made her sit right in the back. Yup, she definitely did not like him.

Her next lesson was english she saw as she peered down at her schedule. As she walked into the class she mentally patted herself on the back for finding the class without asking for any assistance. Stiles would be proud. Stiles, Stiles who was already lounging in one of the wooden chairs in the class room, engaging in an animate conversation with a dark haired boy sitting to his left. Raina's heart leapt in her chest and she scolded herself cause she had just met him and he didn't probably even remember her. She collected herself, and confidently strutted into the class and plopped into the seat in front of Stiles, acting as if she didn't even notice his presence. Soon as she felt as gentle tap on shoulder, she couldn't possibly contain her grin. As Stiles touched her she felt a slight jolt go through her body, but she didn't really stop to think about it. She just turned around and feigned surprise at the sight of him.

"Oh hey, Stiles! I didn't see you there."

"Yeah hey Raina. How's your first day at the glorious Beacon Hills been going? Excellent I presume." He said with a smile, sarcasm laid thick in his speech.

"Oh yeah it's been fabulous. I'll be pleased to let you know that I managed to get to this class without asking for any directions. I'd call that a victory."

"Color my impressed, Dubois. I don't think I know anyone that has managed to conquer Beacon Hills high school as fast as you have. You sure you ain't using some kinda magic?" Raina stomach dropped just for second, because even though it was impossible for Stiles to know her secret, it could still be very possible. People had found out before. She understood that he had been joking, but she still couldn't fight the feeling of impending dread. No one could ever know what she was. They'd think she was a freak of nature. Like she was.

"Funny Stilinski, sorry to disappoint but it's just my natural talent."

Before Stiles had time to reply to her, everyone's phone in the class went off simultaneously, including hers. Raina turned around and fished for her phone, curiously opening the text that had been sent by a blocked number.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." A woman, the teacher presumably, strutted into the class whilst reading out loud the text message that she had obviously sent to all the students. Clever, Raina idly thought, simultaneously wondering how on earth the teacher obtained all the students phone numbers. Pushing that thought away, she went to inspect the teacher. Raina had always liked to observe people in their daily lives; it fascinated her, but also saddened her slightly for it painfully reminded her of how she didn't quite belong among them. The teacher looked young, maybe in her late-twenties or early thirties. She looked neat and nicely put together and she looked very kind, a great upgrade compared to Mr. Harris.

"This is the last line to the first book we will be reading. It is also the last text you will receive in this class." The teacher said kindly, brandishing a phone in her hand. "Phones off, everyone."

Raina quickly put her phone on silent and shoved it back in her bag. She dug out her english books and resigned herself to another lesson when she heard hushed voices behind her.

"So is she new, and if so why, is she talking to you?" She heard a boy's voice ask playfully, as if teasing the person the question was being asked from.

"Yes she is new and she was lost so I helped her. I mean this place is a frieken maze." Raina smiled. "And besides, is it so hard to believe a girl like her would talk to me, give some credit Scott." A boy answered, a voice Raina recognized to be Stiles'.

"Just joking bro, chill. So she cool?"

"Yeah she's totally great. She seems really cool like cool like laughing at my crappy jokes cool. Yeah cool."

"Oh so she's cool?" The boys presumably named Scott asked Stiles, teasingly.

"Oh shut up." Then Raina heard a whack like something being hit and an indignant yelp, probably originating from Scott.

"Boys in the middle, calm down down and focus on english, please." The teacher's voice rang firm, effectively silencing the two troublemakers.

So lesson continued quietly, until the tranquil was interrupted by the principal walking in. He walked up to the teacher and said something to her in a hushed tone. As the he left, the teacher turned to the class. "Mr. McCall." She said beaconing a boy to follow her. The boy ended up being Stiles' friend Scott. Scott hurried after the teacher and out of the class. He didn't return after that, which Raina found slightly off putting.

Raina's attempt to actually concentrate on the task at hand was thwarted when she heard chatter from behind her. Raina was just the type that she couldn't help but tune in. Besides the couldn't focus anyway.

"No Prada bit me" A girl said from behind her.

"Your dog?" She heard Stiles questioning the girl.

"No my designer handbag." The girl answered sarcastically. "Yes my dog." Raina heard Stiles sigh exasperatedly before replying. "Yes but has it bit you before." The girl answered Stiles with a mumble that did in fact confirm that her dog had not bitten her before. Okay now Raina was starting to feel like major creeper. Oh well no harm in continuing, she though.

"Ok well what if it's like the same thing with the deer, you know, like how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something."

"Meaning what, there's going to be an earthquake?"

"Or something! Maybe it means something is coming. Something bad." Stiles relied sinisterly. Why on earth were the two talking about this?

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about three's? Once, twice-" The girl was abruptly cut off by a sharp bang on the window. Raina's head whipped around to face the window, only to find a bloody stain in the middle of it. A bird had presumably flow haywire. There's the third one I guess, Raina thought absentmindedly. She watched from the corner of her eye as the teacher put down her chalk and strolled over to the window to inspect it more clearly. Raina too stared out the window and with a frightening realization saw a large flock of birds flying strait towards their class. What was happening? And how come Stiles and that girl knew about this?

Before her mind could jump to any conclusions another bird hit the window with a bloody finality. And another. And another. Their startling speed and force was starting to crack the glass. Finally one scrawny bird broke the weak window, sprinkling shards of glass all over the already panicking students. Then the shit hit the fan. Hard. More windows breaking. Students running around, crying for help, attempting to shield themselves from the pecking birds. The whole classroom erupted into a mess of birds and blood, shouts and screams. And the worst part seemed to be the fact that Raina could have easily, with the flick of her delicate hand, calmed the whole situation down. But she couldn't. She couldn't possibly let people know she was a witch.

"Get down, get down!" Raina heard the teacher yell. She was clutching a student in her hands, trying to shield herself and the student from the vicious birds. Raina felt utterly helpless. And guilty. She could do something. She should do something. But she couldn't. So she she waited it out with the rest of students. She crouched under a desk and tried to batt away a bird that flew in her direction. She shut her eyes tight and waited. And waited. All the while she was attempting to suppress tears that threatened to overflow. Then it became increasingly quiet. She opened her eyes and crawled from under the desk and pulled herself up.

The classroom was in utter destruction. Desks and chairs were overturned and some had fallen over. Students lay all around, some still huddled under desks quivering in fear and streaked with blood. Shattered glass littered the floor. Raina's eyes scanned the scene unfolding in front of her and her eyes landed on Stiles. He had risen from the cover of a desk and looked relatively unharmed. He seemed to have a slight cut on his forehead which worried Raina but otherwise he just looked a little shaken up. He seemed to be checking if the girl next to him was okay.

Stiles eyes rose from the girl he was taking care of and landed on Raina. His eyebrows rose questioningly, a silent plea asking if she was okay. Raina answered with a tiny nod, a timid smile rising to her lips.

Everything that happened next was just a blur. The police ended up showing up, accompanied by a flurry of concerned parents. There were a lot of hugs and most of all questions. The principal showed up to dismiss the students, saying that in the event of this horrible trauma the students could be let home. What an awesome first day, Raina thought bitterly. As she was packing up she over heard Stiles talking on the phone with someone.

"We've got a serious problem at school, Miss Blake's class-" Stiles was cut cut off by the speaker on the other side. "Ah well no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." He continued "Will you just get your ass over here, you have got to see this. Like right now." Pause. "Okay see you soon." Stiles hung up the phone and haphazardly shoved it back in his pocket. Raina didn't quite understand why Stiles was saying all those things and asking this person to come see this destruction. The birds had been driven by something supernatural, she could feel it. Being a witch she had a knack for those things. It was just this odd, undercurrent that she felt when something supernatural was around. Usually she had to some in physical contact with something supernatural to feel it, but the birds' aura had been so strong and overpowering that no physical contact was needed. But why was Stiles talking about. Could he possibly know something?

Raina was shaken out of her thoughts when someone gently grabbed her shoulder. She felt that same jolt run through her body, this time even stronger, and she automatically knew it was Stiles.

"Hey you okay? Cause that was pretty rough and you looked kinda, I don't know, out of it."

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just lost in thought, is all. You okay?" I questioned Stiles.

"Yeah just shaken up, you know."

"Yeah I totally get it. I wonder what the hell was up with those birds."

Just then Scott burst into the almost empty classroom.

"Hey Stiles! Oh wow, wow ok I get it now." He muttered amazed, gaping slightly at the chaos of the room. He walked toward Stiles, gently brushing past me as he went. Then I felt a jolt spasm through my whole body. I sucked in a ragged breath quite audibly to which both boys turned to look at me. Without thinking I grabbed Scott's wrist and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

* * *

**So it was okay, right? Please review if you feel like it cause reviews are always awesome and then I know if someone actually likes my crappy story. Oh and I'll give you guys cookies.:P **


	2. I can fix this

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its amazeballs characters. Unfortunately.**

**Okay so here's the next chappy, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Raina wished she could take it back. She didn't mean to blurt out the accusation but in the moment she hadn't been able to control herself. She was still staring into Scott's chocolaty brown eyes but now her gaze was starting to waver. Her sudden confidence dwindled away and she released her grip on his wrist.

"What? Um uh what do you mean? What are talking about?" Scott looked utterly confused and horrified. But she was sure she was right, he was a werewolf. But how could she explain how she knew this. She couldn't tell them what she was. Scott, being a wolf, might not react so well to a new threat entering his town. And what if their were more wolfs? What had she said? Oh how she wished she could take it back.

Behind Scott, Stiles stood rigid and still, staring directly at Raina. She felt uncomfortable and guilty. But also very confused. She wondered if Stiles was also in the know about the supernatural, seeing as he was Scott's friend. Him knowing would definitely explain all the things she had heard Stiles say. But why was a human involved in supernatural business? Or maybe he wasn't human after all. Stiles being something supernatural could also clear up the weird jolts Raina feels when ever he touches her.

But right now, she couldn't start to explain everything about herself to the two confused boys. It might put her and her father in danger. Right now she just needed to get the hell out of the classroom, out of the whole school preferably.

"I'm sorry, um, never mind, forget I ever said anything. It's really not important." Raina mumbled as she scrambled to collect her thing.

"Wait Raina, what do you know? And how? How do you know?" Stiles voice rang in Raina's ear and halted her to a stop. Her eyes met Stiles' and for a second she considered telling the truth. But she just couldn't.

"It's not important, I'm sorry, please can you just forget I ever said anything?" Raina said, heaving her bag onto her shoulder and turned toward the door.

"No wait please Raina, just wait. How did you know?" Raina walked determinedly toward the door, her step only slightly faltering when Stiles called after her. She rushed out of the class and into the hall. She thanked all the spirits that she could conjure into her mind that she was able to find the exit without much trouble.

* * *

Once at her driveway, Raina scrambled out of her car. She reached the front door in a few quick strides, unlocking it with a touch of her hand and a few magic word muttered. Raina plowed through the hall, only to come at a halt in front of their old, rusty mirror. Her choppy, black, shoulder length hair was a bird nest on top of her head. She ran a shaky hand through the tangled mess, unsuccessfully attempting to flatten her mussed up hair. She gazed at her complexion, a set of piercing, ice blue eyes staring back at her. Raina had over time become oddly fond of her own complexion. It was hard sometimes, being the pale, emo looking girl, with frighteningly piercing eyes that seemed to reach into your soul, but Raina liked that she didn't quite look like everyone else. (And just for the record, she wasn't an emo girl not that there was anything wrong with being emo) Her supernatural roots gave her these traits that made her stand out to mortals. Usually she was labeled as the new, shy girl. It was fine really, she would always tell herself. She liked to keep to herself anyway. She couldn't tell anyone her secret so she wasn't really ever able to have close friends anyway. Sure she had friends, but never any best friends. When ever she needed someone to really talk to, she had talked to her mom. Of course that wasn't an option anymore, but Raina had learned to live quietly and alone. And that's how it would stay. And should stay. And that's why she had to make adamantly sure that Stiles and Scott forget everything they heard her say. She would go back to being just the new, shy girl.

Raina was eternally grateful that her dad was out, doing, well, what ever he did when he went out. Her father had been slipping out late at night when he thought Raina had fallen asleep and she was sure he didn't spend too much time at home when she was at school. She didn't want to pry about his little midnight adventures, but she had started to worry that he wasn't sleeping at all anymore. But right now she was all too content that her father had decided to leave. Because Raina had a plan, that didn't involve her explaining all of this to her dad. If she could execute her plan without fail, her father would never know that she almost let their secret slip.

Raina bolted down the rickety steps in the basement of the old house. She knew that this was were her dad her dad stored all their books and grimoires. And she was certain that one of those books held the spell that she needed. So Raina set of to work pulling out the decrepit books carefully, one by one.

Over the years, Raina had managed to learn many spells by heart. She vividly remembered sitting in their backyard, surrounded by piles of grimoires, trying to master various spells, starting from the basics of levitating objects to more complicated ones like unlocking doors. Her mother would chide her, insisting that she come inside before she caught a cold. But Raina was persistent and would sit days for on end outside, memorizing and practicing. She did this always outside for she always felt more comfortable when she was surrounded by nature. Witches were the ones that brought peace and order in nature, always fighting against the unnatural, supernatural, so it was only logical she felt comfortable when outside. She remembered how mother would observe her work, applauding when ever she succeeded at finally mastering a new spell. A smile crept on Raina's lips now, when she thought back to the memory.

After scavenging through numerous books, Raina finally located the spell she had been so desperately searching for. She let out a sigh of relief, as she scanned the spell through.

_Oblivisci Omnia_

_Oblivisci Omnia_

_Ego Præcipio Tibi, Ut Obliviscatur_

_Obliviscatur Momentum_

_Forget it all_

_Forget it all_

_I command you to forget_

_Forget the moment_

Raina roughly translated the latin in her mind, staring at the spell. This was all she needed to wipe away her mistake. No one would ever know. Now all she needed to do was to get Stiles and Scott alone, just for a moment. She would do it after school tomorrow.

* * *

The extreme confidence that Raina had possessed the following night was beginning to significantly dwindle. As she walked towards her first class of the day, she began doubting her plan more and more. So many things could go horribly wrong and her secret could end up being exposed. And then she would have to explain herself to her father. They might even have to move again. No, she definitely could not have that.

After retrieving her books, Raina bounded of to her first class, economy. She made a beeline to the very farthest corner of the class and took the vacant seat. She hoped and prayed that neither Stiles nor Scott would enter the class, but as luck would have it, not five minutes after her the two boys came slouching into the room. Obviously the spirits were busy this time, Raina thought bitterly.

Raina crouched down in her seat, letting a thick curtain of black hair fall over her pale face. She pulled her navy blue beanie further on her head. If she was lucky, they wouldn't notice her presence.

Soon enough the teacher, the infamous Coach that Raina had heard rumors of, entered the class, slamming an economy book on the teacher's desk garnering the attention of the students.

"The stock market is based on two principles." He said holding up two, chubby fingers. "What are they?"

The class remained quiet, except for one avid student who's hand shot strait up; Scott McCall.

"Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom, anybody else?" Raina had to suppress a giggle at this point.

"Uh no Coach, I know the answer." To this statement the Coach burst out laughing. Raina wondered exactly what kind of student McCall actually was or had been.

"Oh you're serious?" The Coach said after his laugher had subsided, looking slightly puzzled.

"Yeah, it's risk and reward."

"Wow, who are you? And what have you done to McCall?" The Coach asked, as is genuinely confused, but still immensely satisfied. "Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." Raina smiled at the Coach's enthusiasm toward McCall obvious academic improvement. "Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter?" The Coach ventured, looking around the class. Surprisingly Stiles dug into his pocket and reached out to pull a coin out of his jean pocket. Simultaneously though, another object flew from his pocket. Raina heard a few snickers and she had to crane her neck to see what the object in question was. It was condom. Raina stomach dropped to the floor, along with her heart. It was stupid, she knew that. But still she couldn't shake the feeling. It was odd, Stiles just didn't seems like the type to just hook up with girls and she hadn't seen any signs of a girlfriend. Raina shook all thought of Stiles away because they were completely uncalled for, like before. She barely knew the guy. What he did on his free time was none of her business. Or that was what Raina kept telling herself.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh, dropped this. And congratulation." The Coach said, retrieving the condom from the ground and returning it to Stiles. The boy in question seemed to be in shock, not quite registering that the Coach was handing the condom back to him. Raina saw from the corner of her eye that Scott was gaping at his friend. So maybe hooking up wasn't a regular habit of Stiles if even his close friend was shocked to find out about it.

"Risk and reward." The Coach continued, unfazed. "Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay watch Coach" The Coach placed the mug on the floor and knelt down a little farther away. He blew on the quarter for good luck, before expertly managing to flip the coin into the mug. Nice, Raina thought as the class applauded the Coach lazily.

"Ok huh huh! That how you do it! Okay Danny, risk or reward?" Coach, who seemed quite pleased with himself, asked a tall, handsome boy sitting in front.

"What's the reward?" The boy, Danny, inquired skeptically.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz." The Coach countered, Raina liking the sound of the proposal.

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." Raina found the way the Coach dealt with his student so crudely quite amusing. She didn't really even realize she was grinning.

"McCall! Risk, reward. The risk, if you don't put that quarter in the mug you have to take the pop-, the, the quiz. And, and you have to write an essay! Risk, more work! Reward, no work at all! Or choose not to play." The Coach finished his speech that had been animated by over the top hand gestures. Raina found it awesome. The Coach was strangely starting to grow on her.

"But isn't this just chance?" McCall wondered, making a valid point.

"No, you know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience. All factor affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna but McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play." Scott twirled the quarter in his hands pensively, but eventually put it down.

"No play. OK! Who's next? Who wants the quarter? What about you in the back, with the blue hat?" In a horrible flash of turning heads, everyone one was staring at Raina. She had never been quite comfortable being the center of attention, the exact reason to why her cheeks now flamed a horrid, tomato red. The worst part was that now Stiles and Scott had realized that she was in the same class as they were. Oh this was really not her day, she thought desperately, as she sunk into her chair.

"Um I don't know, I'm good, you know, I don't need to play." Raina mumbled, her face feeling increasingly hot.

"Oh come one, new girl. Show us what you're made of."

"Hey Coach, I'll have a go at it!" Stiles sprung from his seat, effectively snatching the coin from the Coach's hand. Raina was flooded with gratitude toward the lanky boy, as the whole classes, including the Coach's, attention was diverted from her. Raina quickly caught Stiles' eye, mouthing a quick thank you. Stiles simply smiled. A smile that made her whole day.

"There you go, there's a gambling man! Come on, step up, step up! Alright, Stilinski." The Coach exclaimed, his thoughts long gone from Raina. As Stiles crouched down, Raina craned her neck to get a better view of the boy. Just then, two men, two police officers entered the classroom.

"Stiles", said the slightly older, very tired looking police officer. Raina found it strange that he had used Stiles first name instead of using the more formal option of Mr. Stilinski.

"Yeah Coach, I got it." Stiles answered, obviously not realizing the two officers.

"Stiles." Stiles lifted his gaze, and his faced morphed into a plain slate of confusion. He then followed the two officers out of the class, without any further questions. This worried Raina. The Coach soon continued his lesson, Danny taking on his bargain and successfully placing the coin in the mug. Raina's eyes wandered around the class and after a while they landed on Scott. He didn't seem to be paying anymore attention to the lesson but instead looked preoccupied. Like he was trying to concentrate on something else. Then it clicked. Scott being a werewolf, possessed supernatural hearing. Raina was 98% certain that Scott was listening on the conversation between Stiles and the cops. That or he just found the lesson really boring. Both were quite plausible.

Soon Stiles returned to the class, looking slightly put off. His eyes briefly met Raina's, but he averted them quickly. Raina instantly wondered what the police officers had said to him. She could see Scott asking Stiles if he was okay, Stiles answering with a noncommittal bob of the head.

Raina packed her things quietly before the bell rang so she would be ready when it did. The bell went off, and she was the very first to rush out of the class, acutely avoiding the two friends. She quickly dashed to her locker, which was situated at the end of the hall. Raina was fishing out for her chemistry book when she heard a distinct pair of voices engaged in a conversation.

"Then we need Isaac to remember." She vaguely heard Scott say.

"How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. Do you know any other werewolves with a better trick?" Stiles inquired annoyance present in his voice, his voice now growing louder as they came closer. So he was in the figurative supernatural know, after all, Raina mused.

"Maybe not a werewolf, just someone who knows something about them." Raina had a creeping feeling that she knew who they talking about, but she hoped to God that she was wrong. But unfortunately soon after, she felt a now familiar jolt go through her body as Scott tapped on her shoulder.

"I need you to tell us everything you know about werewolves. We need your help."

* * *

**Okay so the mysterious latin was straight and fresh from google translate so I apologize if it's wrong or grammatically incorrect. Hope you guys enjoyed my chapter, we got some new insight into my OC. Did you like? Hope you did.:) Also I apologize for any grammatical errors or possibly sentences missing words. I wrote this late at night, like the last chapter, and proof reading is a bitch. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Suzie**


	3. If it ain't broke, don't fix it

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its wonderful characters. Unfortunately.**

**So here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy reading!**

* * *

Funnily enough, Raina Dubois was just the witch to go to if your amnesiac werewolf is in desperate need of a remedy. After the two boys had inquired her assistance, they had entered an empty classroom where Raina had unveiled her well kept secret to the two of them. She was hesitant at first, telling these two almost strangers her deepest, darkest secret but eventually, in the dark of the secluded classroom, she spilled her secret. And it had been nerve wracking. Nerve wracking didn't really even cover it. But in a strange way it was also freeing. Finally for the first time in her life she didn't have to hide, to pretend she was something she wasn't. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Raina feared that the boys might betray her, and tell her secret. The thought made her stomach clench in an uncomfortable way. But she wasn't too worried, because she had magic on her side. She could easily make them forget. She could make the whole school forget. The whole town if she had to.

Raina really did admire how diligently the boys listened to her story, mouths slightly agape. She was pretty sure that about half of what she had said went right past them, because they seemed to both be in a perpetual state of shock. But the most important message had gotten across. She was a witch. And now they knew.

The boys had in turn indulged her in all their secrets. They had told her about Scott and him being a werewolf. They had told her about the other wolves in Beacon Hills. They had told her about the looming threat that was the Alpha pack. They had also told her about their little werewolf problem.

"So why is it so important that this Isaac person remember?" Raina questioned the two boys skeptically.

"Him remembering is the key to finding our other friends who's are danger. But that's not the point. The point, the point is can you help him?" Scott asked Raina, desperation dripping from his every word. Raina admired how much Scott cared about these friends who were in apparent danger.

"Yeah, can you concoct like some kind of witchy potion stuff with like severed rat heads or something and cure him. Or you know, do some kind of chant type thingy?" Stiles intervened. Raina really didn't know if he was serious, so she just let out breathy laugh before answering the two friends.

"Yeah, I don't think a potion is in order or a chant for that matter. A spell will do. I can't remember that kind of spell by heart though, but I'm sure one of my dad's grimoires has that kind of spell. I just have to go home and find it, then I can help you."

"Grimoire? Like a witchy spell book thingy."

"Yes Stiles, a witchy spell book thingy. There's a lot of spells that can't possibly be remembered by one person. Believe it or not."

"Oh no, I've heard of stranger things. And seen stranger things." Stiles said with a slight shudder.

"Right, remind me not to ask," Raina said, a smile playing on her lips. Stiles grinned back at her. "So, I'll just go home real quick then we can help your friend, okay?"

"Yes! Oh gosh, thank you, you really have no idea how much you are helping." Scott said, looking utterly grateful. Raina's smile spread even wider.

"It's really no problem. And it can really never hurt that a werewolf owe's you one." Raina replied with a wink. Scott's face went blank, realization dawning on his face and Raina let out a laugh.

"Oh, calm down Scott," Raina said playfully, "So, I'm just gonna pop home real quick. Where should I meet you guys?"

"Um, uh I don't actually know yet. How 'bout I text you the address. Here, I'll give you my number." Raina gave Scott her phone and he quickly typed in his number.

"Okay, so meet you guys later then."

"Yep, and thanks again. You really have no idea."

"Really it's no problem. But if either of you utter a single word about my secret to another living soul, I will personally see that neither of you say another word again in your whole entire life. And trust me, it can be arranged." And with the playful threat looming in the air, Raina exited the classroom with a cocky smile cracking across her face.

LINE BREAK

The address that Scott had messaged to Raina led her to a dodgy part of town. The buildings there looked like big, steel factories, and Raina approached them warily. Scott had given her the exact number and floor of the loft so she didn't have a hard time finding the correct place. Once she reached the loft, she knocked on steely door. An answer was almost immediate with Stiles' head popping into view.

"Hey, so your here! I was 90% sure you were gonna bail."

"Why would I? You think that I'm that much of a wuss?" Raina asked as she stepped into the flat.

"No! No, no I just mean were a bunch a sketchy teenagers with alleged werewolf amnesia problems. Just doesn't sound too convincing. Or inviting, for that matter."

"Oh and loner, creepy, witch girl does? I think it's a lose lose situation, to be honest. And for the record, I'm not afraid of a few werewolves."

"Yeah, be ready to readjust that statement. Cause some of these dudes still give me the creeps. Like honestly." Raina laughed but it was cut short after she heard a voice emanate from behind her, causing her to whiz around.

"We can hear you, you know, Stiles. Wanna say that a little louder?" The speaker was a man, probably in his early twenties, who was obviously a werewolf. He had a brooding and serious face that was simultaneously terrifying and utterly handsome. The was wearing a black t-shirt, that showcased his abundant muscles very nicely, Raina noted. He seemed to be very comfortable in the loft, making Raina think that the loft was most likely his. Raina thought it was funny how someone could look so comfortable yet so unbelievable stiff and severe at the same time.

"Yes, I'm well aware Derek, thank you for reminding me that you also have creepy super hearing so that I have no privacy what so ever."

"Shut up Stiles." Ok, so those two obviously did not get along well, Raina observed.

"Okay so hi Raina, how about we get this show on the road." Scott said, emerging from the depths of the loft. "So this is Isaac." Scott said pointing to a boy sitting on the arm of a sofa. The boy gave Raina a soft half smile and she smiled back, examining him. He was tall and handsome, but not so self evidently a werewolf like for example Derek. His face, which looked like it was carved from marble, was framed by curls of dirty blonde hair. He was shy, an introvert like her, she could tell. His posture, the way he held himself, the way he smiled, the look in his eyes all practically screamed it.

"Okay, so do you like, I don't know, need something to complete your spell thingy. Or?" Scott asked nervously.

"No, just some quiet would be good. So I can concentrate properly."

"Okay yep, that can be arranged." Scott answered, a puppy dog smile spreading across his face.

"So, this isn't like dangerous or anything, is it? I'll be fine afterwards?" Isaac asked timidly, lifting his eyes carefully from the floor to meet Raina's eyes.

"No it should be completely safe." Raina answered, trying to sound confident, but everyone's attention was on her and she was beginning to feel nervous.

"Should be?"

"Well yes, I haven't ever done this spell before but I'm certain it'll go well. I would say trust me, but I don't think that would make you doubt me any less." Isaac didn't say anything but simply stared at Raina, squinting slightly as if deciding if he should believe her.

"Fine. So where do we do this?" He said finally, resolving, reluctantly, to trust her. Raina felt strangely relived and happy, like she had really accomplished something winning over this boy. Maybe she had.

"Just stand up, that's all." Raina said while pulling out the grimoire from her bag. She could feel everyone staring at her, evaluating her every move, but she tried not to let it bother her. She had gone through the spell a few times at home but she took the book out just to be sure. God forbid, she mess up in front of all these judging, hopeful eyes.

"Okay Isaac, just stand here in front of me." Raina approached Isaac carefully not to startle him, and was just about to place her hands on either side of his head when she heard a voice from behind her, a voice belonging to Derek.

"So your absolutely sure it's safe. Your sure you can do this?"

"Yes Derek, did you not hear her before. She's sure. You sure your super hearing hasn't damaged with all those fights you been in and lost. I mean, a serious concussing could really mess up your head and you've had a few. Maybe a few too many." Stiles jabbed at Derek sarcastically. Derek growled at him while Raina attempted to keep a straight face. Raina went to answer Derek, pointedly avoiding Stiles comment.

"He's your Beta isn't he?" Raina said, garnering Derek's attention. "You really don't have to worry, this is probably the safest method to recover someone's memory." Raina stared Derek in the eyes, trying to instill him with confidence. He finally gave Raina a grudging nod, that Raina took as a yes. Raina turned back to Isaac and gently placed her hands on either sides of his head.

"Okay, close your eyes. And try to open your mind to me. This won't work if you keep your mind closed from me."

Raina closed her eyes and concentrated on Isaac. She could feel him relaxing, she could feel his mind relaxing. Then she began.

_"Ne memineris te_

_Aperi cor tuum_

_Et descendit in obice_

_et commovebuntur, et destruam_

_sit ad memoriam vos_

_Adaperiat cor vestrum in eis_

_excipiendas_

_excipiendas_

_Ne memineris te"_

Raina finished shakily and for one overwhelming moment Isaac's memories were completely open to her. And she saw everything. She didn't want to, she tried to stop it because they were all his private memories but she couldn't stop the flood that erupted in her mind. She saw him as little boy, dirty blonde hair, and a women, probably his mother, caressing his hair. She saw him little older, just a little older, running into his mother warm embrace. And she saw how she disappeared from his life. And how his memories got darker. And how he was left with just his father. An abusive father. She saw a freezer. She heard screams of anguish and pain. Then she saw Derek. And how after that all his memories seemed to get a little brighter again. Then nothing. Because she forcefully tore the connection apart. She couldn't bare to see anything else. Or she would start to cry. Oh how she wished she could simply unsee everything she just saw. It wasn't hers to see and she felt like a grave robber.

Raina wrenched her eyes open as Isaac pulled away from her touch. He was panting just like she was. He doubled over breathing hard and Raina leaned against a table so that she could stay standing. Just as Derek rushed to Isaac's side, Isaac caught Raina's gaze. And his look said everything. He knew that she had seen his memories.

Suddenly, in a flash, Stiles was as her side, looking concerned. Raina felt a slight jolt as Stiles touched her, but it was probably just because he had surprised her with his sudden appearance.

"You okay? Cause you really don't look to good. Oh and that for sure sounded like a chant." Raina let out a chuckle between pants, smiling up at Stiles. He smiled back at her gently and the annoyingly persistent butterflies erupted in Raina's stomach.

"I remember! I, I can remember." There was almost a twinge of excitement, as Isaac said this but it soon burned out. He looked utterly dejected.

"What is it Isaac? What did you see?" Scott inquired from Isaac, worry plastered over his face.

"I remember where they're keeping Boyd." He said despondently.

"You mean where they are keeping Erica and Boyd." Derek said sternly, staring down at Isaac.

"No just Boyd now." The room went eerie quiet as what Isaac said sunk in. So this Erica person had been killed by the Alpha Pack. Raina didn't know her and now she never would, but she still felt a twinge of sadness for her. She didn't deserve that kind of fate.

"No your wrong. How would you know? She is not dead." Derek declared bitterly, as he began pacing.

"Derek I saw her body. She is dead." Distress was evident in Isaac's voice as he slumped on the couch, defeated. Derek stopped pacing and stared Isaac dead in the eyes. They seemed to have a little Alpha-Beta moment, and suddenly Raina felt like she was intruding by just looking their way. It must have been unbearably hard, loosing a pack member like that, Raina thought. She would probably never truly understand the pain. She had lost someone but it felt like pack was almost even stronger that family in a way that she could never truly grasp. You probably had to be a werewolf to understand.

"So Isaac, you remember where they were being kept?" Scott asked breaking the heavy silence that had set over everyone.

"Their being kept in a bank vault of sorts. Um, the bank was, um, Beacon Hills First National Bank, if I remember correctly."

"Well that's all we need really, lets go get them. We have to get him out of that bank vault, we don't know what he will do when the full moon rises." Derek announced confidently.

"There's something else," Isaac added timidly, "There was another girl in the vault with Boyd. He wasn't alone." This seemed to be a big shock to everyone. Raina felt like she didn't quite belong, like she was intruding on a private pack gathering. She didn't know these people basically at all. She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and began looking for the right time to take her leave.

"Hey, maybe it's the girl on the motorcycle, the one that saved you. Maybe she in the vault with Boyd." Scott intervened, trying to be helpful.

"No she wasn't like us and the girl in there with Boyd was." Isaac answered, his voice somber.

"What if, what if that's how Erica died. You know, they pit them against each other on a full moon and see who survives. It's like werewolf thunderdum. And now that Erica is, well um gone, they got someone new for Boyd to fight against." Stiles interceded.

"Then we get them out tonight, cause the full moon will be rising and Boyd is in danger." Derek declared.

"Derek you can't just go rummaging in there. Be smart about this. We need a plan." Scott said, his voice of reason ringing through Derek ears.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less that twenty four hours."

"Uh, I think someone already did. Beacon Hills First National closes its doors three months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take too long to find out." Stiles intervened, staring at his phone screen with determination.

"How long?" Derek questioned Stiles.

"It's the internet, Derek," Stiles answered with a comical huff to which Derek raised his eyebrows. "Okay, minutes."

So the the term _minutes_ had probably not been the right word to use in that moment. Cause minutes had been more like hours. Raina had kindly offered to help with the research, because she had felt like she should do something for the struggling pack. So her, Stiles and Scott had headed over to Stiles' to maybe do a few hours of research before heading back to Derek's. But somewhere in between the endless amounts of useless papers and cups of coffee, the three teenagers had fallen asleep, unsuccessful in their research.

And that's how Stiles' dad, the Sheriff, Raina might add, had found them. Three teenagers sound asleep on Stiles' bedroom floor, completely surrounded by heaps of papers. He had been slightly flustered by Raina's, a girls, presence in his sons room, but had simply ordered them all to school, no other questions asked.

"Ten hours and nothing." Stiles had announced defeated after his father had left.

"We're gonna find something." Scott had said, encouraging Stiles. Raina vigorously nodded beside him but Stiles still looked skeptical.

"Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about to be dead."

"We still have time."

"Is this whole, like remain optimistic in the face of complete and utter disaster a part of the be a better Scott McCall program." Raina bit back a laugh.

"Well not if it doesn't work."

"No it works." Stiles mumbled, giving Scott a half smile. But soon the smile slipped of his face as did the numerous papers he was holding in his hands. He was left staring at one of the papers as realization seemed to dawn on his face.

"Oh, Dad! Dad! Dad!" Stiles haphazardly shoved the paper he was holding into Scotts grasp as he rushed out of the room. Raina quickly scrambled to Scotts side to see what the paper held. And as luck might have it, one of the officers on this particular case had been Stiles' father. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. Maybe they could be successful in saving Boyd and the other girl.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? We got to see some Derek and Isaac action. I left Peter out for now cause there was already enough happening without including him. Sorry! This is basically just the start of the story, so stick around for when it gets juicier. And for all the people who reviewed, thank you, cause you really don't know how much even a few kind words mean to me. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Suzie**


	4. It's all going according to the plan

**I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its fantabulous characters. Sadly.**

**Okay, sorry that the update took so damn long. Just school came in the way. And Teen Wolf, cause like omg I'm still slowly attempting to process the shitstorm that was season 3b. Anyway if any of you guys are still around, here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

They had formed a somewhat cohesive and cogent plan to break into the bank vault. They had a plan to meet at Derek's loft at five to go over their plan and start at dark. Raina wasn't exactly sure if she should be coming along, because it wasn't like they needed her or her powers anymore, but the boys had invited her to go like it was the most natural thing in the world. She almost thought it was laughable how easily they trusted her, a witch, but she also valued it greatly. It must not be easy being a teenager dealing with a daily supernatural shitstorm, so they probably thought that they could use all the help they could get. They really had no reason not to trust, she had been completely honest with them, helping them willingly with their little werewolf problem. And besides, they could easily tell if she was lying just by listening to the beat of her heart. She wasn't lying. She had no need to.

As they were only starting on the plan at five, the teenagers returned to school. Raina had to admit that for a minute she had completely forgot about school and assignments and homework, and she really didn't like to wake up to reality. If she was being candid, she enjoyed supernatural mysteries much more that analyzing some novel in english class. It was much more intriguing, it got her blood pulsing, her adrenaline running. Sadly though, school was mandatory. But before she entered the premises of Beacon Hills High School, she would have to face her dad. It had slipped her mind to tell her father where she was during all the werewolf mystery solving going on. She had been gone a whole night. She would be surprised if he hadn't called to police to report her as a missing person. She hoped to everything holy that he hadn't seeing as Stiles' father was the Sheriff.

Stiles had courteously offered to drive her home as she had left her car parked in front of Derek's loft. They had rode to Stiles' house in his Jeep cause they had genuinely assumed that the researching would only take a few hours at best. But now her car was sitting in front of Derek's loft just asking to be stolen. Smart move, really.

It was only as they were half way to her house that Raina realized how utterly suspicious and mortifying it would seem that Raina had disappeared for one night and comes back home escorted by a cute boy. Not that she thought Stiles was cute or anything, but just objectively speaking he was pretty easy-on-the-eyes and it would sure as hell look suspicious through her dad's eyes.

"Okay, so just stay in the car while I go grab my stuff and explain stuff to my dad. I imagine he's not gonna be to thrilled. I don't even really know what to say to him." Raina said nervously staring out the window as Stiles parked into her driveway.

"Oh don't worry, I've done this plenty of times. Just tell him you were doing research for a science project with some new friends. See your not really even lying your just neglecting to tell vital pieces of information. Oh, and seeing as you're new your dad will jump at the chance to hear about your new friends. It's the perfect deception." Stiles plastered a crooked, mischievous grin on smile as he said this a Raina couldn't help but grin back in response.

"Thanks Stiles." Her grin curled into a shy smile.

"No problemo, I'm the master of deception." He flashed her another crooked smile and stomach swooped. She pointedly decided to ignore her stupid swooping stomach and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Sure, sure. What ever floats your boat, sailor." She shot back playfully as she opened the car door. She didn't have time to hear Stiles' indignant response as she was already half way across her driveway.

Though Stiles had given her some worthy advice, she still couldn't stop her nerves from building up. She opened the door carefully, attempting to be quiet and stealthy but with her coordination she stumbled over threshold, effectively causing quite the ruckus. The moment she straitened up she came face to face with her increasing angry looking father.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been. You didn't think it would have been wise to inform me of your location. Raina, you could have been anywhere, I don't think you understand just how much I worry about you since your mother-" Her father abruptly cut himself short looking everywhere but at her. An immense wave of guilt passed over her like a tidal wave crashing on the shore and she surged into her father's arms. It had been unbearably hard for her when her mother had died and she couldn't imagine the kind of pain her father had to deal with on a daily basis. They had really loved each other, that she knew even when she was younger. It was obvious to everyone, you had to be blind not to see it. She also knew that her dad was still refraining from using magic as that reminded him of her. He had also banned Raina from using magic because he couldn't bare to see it, saying it reminded him too much of her, as she boar striking resemblance to her late mother. So they did everything manually now, like humans would. It had been very strange at first, but she had learned to adapt. So, she also knew that he wouldn't have have used a locator spell to find her.

"I'm so sorry dad, I was just at a friends place, uh, doing a science project, you know research and stuff and it just went really late and I guess we fell asleep. But um I made a new friend." Okay, so lying had never been her forte. She was still learning. In the car the lie Stiles had concocted had seemed fool proof but now as the words tumbled from her mouth it just didn't sound too convincing.

"Fine, fine, great that you've made a friend but this kind of behavior is unacceptable, young lady. I'm going to have to ground you. Your curfew will at seven, no excuses." Raina was dumbfounded. She couldn't be grounded when she had plans with Stiles and Scott.

"But Dad that no fair!"

"Oh, I'm being completely fair here. There has to be punishment when you don't obey my rules."

"Your rules? What rules dad, its not like you've even set any rules, you are too busy moping around." She saw hurt flash in her father's eyes but she was too riled up to care at the moment. "And besides, it's not like you're ever home anyway. It's like you're always away somewhere when I'm home. I barely ever see you! Where are you all the time anyway?" Raina was genuinely curious, but she also saw this as a great opportunity to steer the conversation away from her punishment. Her father seemed be out of words and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I've been um well, I've been uh...looking for a job! Yes, I've been looking for a job for a awhile now and I've found one." He was lying. She could tell. But she played along, because his mind seemed to be far away from grounding Raina.

"Oh Dad, that's wonderful news!" She said delightedly, plastering a forced smile on her face. Just then a knock interrupted their little moment. Raina effectively whipped around thankful for the distraction, opening the door to a uncomfortable looking Stiles.

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt but um you were taking awhile and you wouldn't answer your phone and we are going to be late for school if we don't leave soon." Stiles rambled as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, shooting her an apologetic look.

"Oh, yeah right sorry, I completely forgot. Yeah let's go." She quickly grabbed her school bag. She quickly glanced between her father and Stiles who were both looking increasingly uncomfortable. "Oh, right, um Dad this is Stiles, a friend from school who offered to drive me to school. He just arrived, by the way. Stiles this is my Dad." The two men greeted each other, both waving awkwardly. "Right, well better get going, bye Dad."

"Lorraina Solange Dubois, don't of one second think that we aren't going to have a talk about this when you come home!" Her father yelled from behind her and she internally cringed as he used her full named, perfect french pronunciation to top it off.

"Yes Dad!" She called back, exasperated, sighing as she made her way towards Stiles' Jeep. Despite to seemingly popular belief she thought the Jeep was actually pretty cool, it had personality. She liked it.

As Stiles reversed out of the driveway he inquired about the one thing she hoped he had not heard about. Her name.

"So your full name is Lorraina. Or was your Dad just yelling at your sister who happens to have a name closely resembling yours."

"Yeah, no only child here. And yeah Lorraina my full name, I just don't like to use it a lot. Raina is, you know, shorted, easier and, well, more common." The other reason that Raina used the shorter version of her name was because names held certain powers, at least to witches. It would do no good if her enemy knew her real name.

"Oh, yeah, no totally get you. I have used Stiles since I was old enough to realize how embarrassing and complicated my real name was." Raina peered at Stiles curiously. She had realized from the start that Stiles wasn't his birth name but she hadn't really given it much thought after that. Now though, she was burning with curiosity.

"Is there ever a chance that I could hear that famous name of yours." Raina said with a quirk of her lips.

"Uh um well um it's kind of difficult to pronounce." Stiles rambled looking flustered, his cheeks flushing red. He looked absolutely adorable. Not that she was looking. "But yeah, maybe someday." Stiles continued, mumbling almost incoherently eyes glued on the road. Raina's traitorous stomach was swooping all over the place. It wasn't like Stiles had told her his name but he said someday. That was something, she supposed.

But hey fun fact, I'm an only child also!" Stiles quickly said, obviously steering the conversation away from his real name.

"Oh wow awesome samesies!" Raina said sarcastically.

"Look at us learning so much about each other. You're no stranger anymore, Lorraina Dubois." Stiles teased he parked the Jeep in the school's parking lot.

"Ugh God, I will have to kindly ask you to refrain from using my real name or I might just have to cause you physical pain." Raina said sweetly as she walked around the Jeep to meet Stiles on the other side. Stiles gulped as an conniving smile spread across Raina features.

"Yep refraining, this is me completely refraining form all long name usage." He rambled. "Please don't hex me." Stiles added quietly and Raina burst out laughing.

"Oh calm don't Stiles, witches don't hex people, that's just stupid." Raina told Stiles as his shoulders loosened as he relaxed. "But I could curse you." She added, Stiles' eyes widening considerably. Raina let out a breathy laugh and said; "Come on, lets not be more late that we already are." She grabbed Stiles' hand to pull him towards the school and tried not to think about the tingling sensation that shot up her arm.

* * *

Hours dragged along as Raina stared at the clock ticking away, second by second. She had a hard time concentrating on anything really, her mind constantly straying to Stiles, his hands, his eyes and ridiculously long eyelashes, his lips-, and the of course the plan to save Boyd and the other girl. Not Stiles. Definitely not Stiles. Or his hand in hers. Nope.

So to say that Raina was more that happy when the final bell rang was an understatement. She practically bounded out of class to meet the two boys at Stiles' Jeep. The ride to Derek's loft was quiet and uneventful, and as soon as they entered the place the planning began. After a while Raina had realized their was a figure lurking in the corner of the loft and had almost screamed, practically jumping out of her skin. Stiles had quickly explained that it was Derek's uncle Peter. He had not elaborated but quickly changed the subject so Raina didn't question further. But she definitely did not miss the look of utter distain that Stiles threw towards Peter. She would have to ask about it later.

They got the whole plan figured out meticulously and without many arguments breaking out, even though Stiles and Derek did butt heads at one point, with a questionable fisting joke thrown out in the air. Raina decided not to comment on that one. Scott had agreed to go with Derek to help save Boyd and the other girl. Raina really admired Scott's unbridled concern and compassion for others. He would make a terrific alpha, Raina mused.

They had gone over the plan quickly once before the two werewolves left on their rescue mission. Raina and Stiles stayed at loft with Peter waiting for the two to return, hopefully successful in their mission. Even though they had plan the whole thing with extreme care, Raina still had an uneasy feeling about the whole situation.

Stiles and Raina had made idle chit chat to pass the time sitting in the corner of the loft, pointedly avoiding Peter, but they had eventually ran out of things to talk about. She could visibly see that Stiles was nervous. He was constantly bouncing his leg up and down, his thoughts straying from the conversation. Of course he was nervous, his best friend was out their risking his life. And they couldn't do anything to help them. They would just have to wait this one out. Raina wanted to distract Stiles from the current situation at hand, so she decided to ask about Peter.

"So...Who is he again? I mean I get he's Derek's uncle but like what is he doing here? Why is he here? Raina asked Stiles in a hushed voice, nodding her head towards Peter who was lounging on Derek's couch at the moment. He had his eyes closed and Raina hoped he was asleep, because otherwise his werewolf hearing would unable him to hear their conversation.

"Um, well, it's a real long story. He's the one who turned Scott. He was also a mass murdering psycho alpha werewolf until Derek killed him to obtain his alpha status. Then he manipulated one of our, uh, friends to resurrect himself from the dead. So yeah, he's one of those kind of blokes."

"Oh...I don't really know what I should say. Why is he still here? I mean why does Derek even let him stay here, and why would he want to be here? Wouldn't he have some beef with Derek considering Derek killed him?" Raina was mostly unfazed by the notion of resurrection; it's not like she hadn't heard about it before. But everything else that Stiles had said made really no sense to her at all.

"Man, I don't even know. Personally he scares the crap out of me. I don't know, maybe Derek like needs him or something. I mean, Peter is basically Derek's only living family. But in all honesty, if my only living relative was an ex alpha, possibly still psycho mass murderer, I would rather take my chances alone. But hey, no judgment, it's Derek's life. On second thought, a lot of judgment, cause that there is something so wrong about that whole situation." Raina just snorted and bobbed her head in agreement. She didn't understand any of it and wasn't too sure she really wanted to.

"So your second name is Solange. Pretty name, where does it come from? Am I even pronouncing it right. Solange. Yeah I never took french, so no hate." The whole question was so out of the blue, that Raina had to blink a few times to adjust herself. It was obviously Stiles attempting to change the topic, but he wasn't being all to subtle about it.

"Um uh, Solange was my mom's name and my parents really wanted to stuff it in my name, so they gave it to as a second name." Raina said as casually as possible. Talking about her mom still hurt and she didn't really want to think about it.

"Was?" Stiles asked carefully, looking at Raina warily.

"Um yeah. My mom died just a while ago." Raina almost mumbled, she would be surprised if Stiles could even hear her. She felt so exposed, like she was revealing a part of her soul to Stiles.

"I'm sorry. I know, it sucks."

"You know?"

"Yeah, my mom died when I was younger too. It's really horrible." Raina was shocked. Stiles didn't elaborate, and she really didn't expect him to. She knows how hards it's to talk about it. She would have never guessed that Stiles didn't have a mother anymore. Now that she thinks about, she hadn't really even paid any thought to whether Stiles had both parents or not. She kind of just assumed it was a given that he would.

"Yeah, it is." She didn't say anything more, but she didn't have too. They had both felt the crushing pain and agony of losing your mother. It's something you never really recover from. It's just like this weight that you carry with you all the time. You learn to live with it, to cope with it. But it never really goes away.

Stiles tentatively reached out for her hand and squeezed it lightly. She appreciated the gesture. It was like Stiles was wordlessly acknowledging that he understood what she was going through. That small gesture made her heart sing.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest but you two lovebirds are disturbing my nap with all that chitter chatter." Peter's voice pierced through the silence of the loft, and the two teenagers jerked away from each other.

"What? We weren't even talking right now!" Stiles complained, jumping up from the floor.

"Yes, but all those erratic heartbeats are messing with my head. It's like I'm trying to sleep while someone is beating me in the head with a club." Stiles and Raina both went absolutely silent. Raina could feel her whole face burning up; she was probably as red as a tomato. The silence that filled the loft was tangible, the only sound coming from Stiles as he awkwardly shuffled on his spot. Raina wanted to melt into the floor.

"Hey how about I do you a favor and beat your head in with a club. I actually got a baseball bat in my Jeep, you want me to go get it? Stiles snapped back at Peter, although somewhat weakly.

"Please." It was all that Peter answered before he closed his eyes again.

Stiles just stared at Peter for a while, but when the werewolf no longer reciprocated he started pacing. He was obviously not going to sit down anymore, not now after he was all worked up. He seemed like he was thinking about something, as of he was forming some kind of plan in his head. Raina decided not to disturb him. She wouldn't really know how to approach him anyway, after what Peter said. But now that she thought about it, he had said _erratic hearts _as in plural. Did that mean Stiles' heart had been erratic as well?

"They've been gone too long. I don't like this. Scott would have texted or something if everything had gone according to plan. I just can't stand waiting around like this. It's nerve-wracking. My nerves are severely wracked. They're wracked." Stiles blurted all if this suddenly. She had no idea that he was already thinking about Scott and Derek. She had still been mulling about what Peter had said. Maybe Stiles just had a hyperactive brain.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter said lazily, eyes still closed.

"Shut up, Peter." Raina and Stiles said in unison. They shared a glance, Stiles cracking a smile.

"But I don't understand the bank though. Like why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something. I mean they are an alpha pack, shouldn't they have a lair or something." Stiles continued, still pacing back and forth in front of a seated Raina.

"Their werewolves, not bon villains." Peter interjected. Peter really annoyed Raina; he had this whole _too cool to care _attitude yet he still kept badgering Stiles.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec! Maybe they're living their. You know, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!" Stiles said like he had just achieved a scientific breakthrough. Raina had to hold back a laugh. She knew enough about werewolves to know that no werewolf in the modern age lived in dens anymore. Stiles was just wearing such a hopeful expression that she didn't quite have the heart to crush it.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asked skeptically.

"Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter answered Stiles sarcastically, and now Raina couldn't hold back a snort.

"Wow, really?" Yup, obviously Stiles didn't quite pick up on the sarcasm.

"No you idiot, in an apartment downtown."

"Ok fine, but still that just proves their is something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them when ever they want to?" Stiles seemed to be on a roll, convinced that there was something more to all of this. Even Raina got up from the floor and approached Stiles.

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter uttered, eyes still closed like he couldn't be bothered enough to actually open his eyes. Yeah, Raina definitely didn't like this guy.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles made a valid point. The alpha pack had no reason to keep them locked up for so long, if they just meant to kill them anyways. It made no sense, now that Raina thought about it more closely. Except...

"Stiles, what are the walls made of? The bank vault walls?" Raina asked cautiously, because if she was right Scott and Derek could possibly be in a lot of danger.

"What? The walls, I don't know, why?

"Where would it say it. It has to read here somewhere right." Raina said, heading towards the table that held various blueprints of the bank. She was already shuffling through them frantically as Stiles appeared by her side.

"It doesn't say it here. Do you think it would say it somewhere?" Raina asked Stiles as recognition seemed to dawn on his features.

"Oh! Oh here maybe." He said as he dove to search through the contents of his backpack.

Peter had materialized next to Raina without her noticing. His voice gave her a mini heart attack that she would deny having.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Depends on whether or not you're thinking is correct." Raina shot back at Peter, throwing him a glare.

"Here! Found it, it's gotta be in there." Stiles said pushing a wad of paper into Raina's arms. She set it on the table and quickly began flipping through it, hoping to find what she was looking for. Then she found it. Hecatolite. Oh no this is not good.

"Stiles get Scott on the phone right now."

What, why?"

"Just do it!" Raina practically shouted, exasperated. "Hecatolite is mineral which scatters the moon light, so Boyd and the other girl haven't felt the effects of the full moon for three months. They are going to be ferocious and hungry. And who better to eat than prey who comes straight to them." Raina explained hurriedly, tumbling over her words as Stiles dialed Scott's number and waited for an answer. There was a few seconds of painful silence, before Scott finally picked up the phone. Raina couldn't quite make out what Scott was saying, but she heard Stiles loud and clear as he yelled in the receiver.

"Scott! No, no listen to me! You gotta get out of their! Look the walls of the vault are made of a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." Stiles spared a quick glance at Raina as if to check that what he was saying was correct, so she just nodded back to him in confirmation.

"Ok, it keeps the moonlight out, they haven't felt the full moon in months"

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, make them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott they are going to be stronger!" Stiles intercepted, sounding desperate.

"More savage, more blood thirsty, Scott they are the lions, they are the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the Colosseum." Raina wasn't necessarily down for Peter to begin to sprout his extended metaphors while showcasing his knowledge about the Colosseum but he did paint quite a vivid picture. Scott and Derek needed to get their asses the hell away from the bank vault as fast as they could.

"Scott!" Stiles suddenly yelled into the phone.

"What? What's wrong?" Raina asked.

"He's not answering. I can't hear anything anymore." Stiles mumbled, worry creeping on his face, his voice laced with fear. "Scott!"

Suddenly the quiet of the loft was filled with rabid animals noises that seemed to emanate from the phone. Raina strained her ears to possibly hears Scott's voice but all she heard was gut-wrenching tearing sounds.

"Scott! Scott are you hearing this! Scott!" Desperation dripped from Stiles voice as the line went dead silent.

"SCOTT!"

* * *

**There, hope you guys liked it:). Again sorry for taking so long to update, I was suffering from writers block and I'm generally a lazy person anyway, so there's that. So, thanks for reading!**

**Suzie**


End file.
